fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leengard
Leengard (リーンガード, Rīngād''o) is a dark mage, member of Fabula Nova and former Leader of the 4th Division. He was replaced by Saxon Xadrez, he left the position peacefully but left with words of ill omen for Saxon. Leengard still hangs around Fabula Nova's headquarters, changing where in the building he is often, and will talk with Nowie or just about anyone else that finds him. No one, but Nowie, is 100% sure what his magic is and he feels no need to clarify, though it is thought that he knows a variety of magics. Appearance A relatively tall man, Leengard has brown eyes and messy brown hair that he keeps out of his face with a white headband with two black clips. He wears a white button up shirt, though it's hardly every buttoned, a black tie that is never tied, a black overcoat, black slacks, a white belt and tends to not have shoes or socks. Leengard's overall appearance is messy and untidy. His expression is almost always a contently lazy smirk. Where ever he is, his apprentice is likely somewhere nearby. Personality He is lazy, not liking to do much of anything or to be rushed so he was one of the few leaders not to complain whenever Nowie delayed their plans. He even tends to laugh at the strange references that Nowie makes from time to time. Leengard was actually too lazy to even try and stop Saxon from he attempts to usurp his position, which he still laughs about knowing all the planning and work that Saxon had put into the mutiny. He even claimed to have seen it coming long before Saxon began planning it, this may be due to his interest in Tarot cards (he often has a deck with him) or due to his apprentice, Kali Etorkizuna's, magic. Though seemingly rare, Leengard has been known to show emotions beyond his content laziness. When he does show other emotions it tends to appear exaggerated to those who are unused to him, as when shocked he literally lept up, from a relaxed position laying on a futon, onto his feet and has shuffled through his Tarot cards in confusion to a possible missing card. When threatened, Leengard shows little concern, as his only response was to lazily lift a single finger, though in doing so he released his magical power and nearly collapsed the room he was in. However, due to his usually lax persona, he doesn't ever seem too concerned about what's going on around him anyways. History Leengard was found by Nowie, floating down a river. Leengard wasn't drowning, he just fell into the river and was too lazy to climb back out. Each could sense the immense magical power of the other and after several days of trying Nowie was able to convince Leengard to join Fabula Nova. Being the fourth member to join, Leengard became the leader of the 4th Division, though he did claim that he was too lazy to be an effective leader. Regardless Nowie had Leengard be a leader and Leengard accepted, saying he was too lazy to continue arguing. At some point Leengard began slowly recruiting members of the 4th Division, starting with his apprentice Kali. While she was fine with Leengard's laziness, another member of the 4th Division wasn't. The day of the mutiny, Leengard quietly stepped down from his position as Leader and let Saxon take over. Since then Leengard has been hanging around Fabula Nova's HQ and doing a whole lot of nothing, which is perfectly fine with him. Before the mutiny, while he was still recruiting members of Fabula Nova's 4th Division, he learned of the various Slayer Magics. While he really only saw them as suped up elemental magics, he also saw the affect it had on others when they believed one to possess a Slayer Magic. As such, he began to fraudulently name a couple of his spells as Dragon Slayer spells simply to intimidate his opponents. The few who've managed to survive a fight with him, or have seen him fight, have dubbed him '''Bane of Life' (人生の悩みの種, Jinsei no nayami no tane) Synopsis The Tale of Team Moon Drop *'Dragon Hunting' Magic and Abilities Tarot Reading: Leengard, through boredom, learned how to read Tarot cards and has made numerous predictions on his own, though he hasn't really shared any of his predictions with the other members. Several of the lower level members, and Saxon, believe that Leengard uses Card Magic but that's not the case. Immense Magical Powers: one of the first things to draw Nowie's attention to the lazy man and recruit him into Fabula Nova. It is rumored that the reason for his laziness is to build up and keep up his vast amounts of magic though the other Leaders are much more active than he is, so this may not really be the case. Impressive Intellect: despite his lack of activity, Leengard has shown himself to have a lot of information on other people's plans, thought processes and knowledge of magics that few people have. This information may've been compiled during the many hours he spends not doing anything "of importance" or through Tarot. Further proof of his intelligence levels is the fact that the Leader of Fabula Nova will send for Leengard's opinion on plans and tactics. Doll Play Magic: a type of Caster Magic that allows the user to take control of any object, including Celestial Spirits, except for humans. It has all but fully been confirmed that Leengard can use this magic as some members of Fabula Nova have witnessed what appears to be this magic in use. Leengard has also been known to use this magic for completely mundane purposes, simply because he is being lazy (i.e., he sent a chunk of wall to fetch him some coffee). *'Carpet Doll': Leengard has used this spell to pull pranks on unsuspecting passers-by in the halls of the Fabula Nova building. While it's more just a basic pulling the rug from under them, it is believe that he is capable of more powerful uses of this spell. *'Puppeteer': Saxon has insisted a few times that Leengard has used this spell to change the movements of his Chess Pieces and get them to attack each other. Quotes *(To Saxon) "Oh, put Tamashī-Taberu away. Didn't you notice that no one's tried to stop you? Not even Kali. If you want the Leadership position so badly you can have it. No strings attatched, no catch. It's too much work for me, honestly. But heed this Your Highness, no matter how much you plot and plan, one day The Moon will end your reign." *(To Kali) "If you really want to be my apprentice, there's one thing you must do: Don't bore me. If you do: you die. Simple as that really." *(To a member of 4th Division) "One does not, necessarily, need to be able to use a magic in order to teach it to another. One must simply understand the magic's ins and outs so fully that, if they wished, they could use the magic themselves." *(To Nowie, after Saxon's coup) "You know, I've never been more amused by that guy than by the look on his face when I just handed over the reigns to him. It was priceless. The self-proclaimed 'King' and 'Chessmaster'. All his planning went up in smoke. Poof. And I did that to him. Too bad, though, he hasn't been anywhere near as amusing since." Trivia *I decided Leengard will use Doll Play Magic, though it's not his main magic, mostly because no one else seems to be using this magic Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dark Mage Category:Fabula Nova Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:User-based Character Category:Caster-Mage